Wedding
by dewinters
Summary: "Tema pernikahannya lebih baik warna pastel. All white itu sedikit membosankan. Baby blue atau baby pink jauh lebih bagus." / "Benarkah? Bukankah kebanyakan memilih putih sebagai lambang kesucian dan melambangkan kebaikan? Selain itu putih juga simbol awal dari kesuksesan." / Namjoon x Seokjin / Namjin / RnR please?


"Putih..." ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba.

Namjoon yang sedang membaca buku segera menatap pria yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. Seokjin masih duduk di depan televisi, dengan acara _variety show_ yang tayang di layarnya. Sementara Namjoon sendiri duduk dan bersandar di _spring bed_ kamar itu.

"Apa?" ucap Namjoon berusaha mendengarkan lebih seksama ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut namja yang lebih tua.

"Putih..." ulang Seokjin, kali ini lebih keras.

.

.

.

Wedding

By: Chii Nana

Pairing: Namjoon x Seokjin (Namjin)

Remake: Haikyuu! Dj – Kei kun Gommenasai wa?

Inspired by: Taeyang – Wedding Dress, – Please Don't

Genre: Romance

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), DLDR!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTS nor the doujinshi and inspiring songs~

.

.

.

"Putih?" ulang Namjoon tidak mengerti.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan. "Meski kau lebih cocok memakai jas hitam, tapi lebih baik memakai yang warna putih pada waktu pernikahan nanti."

Namjoon tergelak. Pasalnya perbincangan mengenai pernikahan merupakan hal yang jarang. Baik Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah cukup puas dengan status mereka sekarang. Kekasih dan tinggal satu atap.

"Tema pernikahannya lebih baik warna pastel. _All white_ itu sedikit membosankan. _Baby blue_ atau _baby pink_ jauh lebih bagus..." ucap Seokjin lagi.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kebanyakan memilih putih sebagai lambang kesucian dan melambangkan kebaikan? Selain itu putih juga simbol awal dari kesuksesan." Kali ini Namjoon mencoba memberikan pendapat.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon, lalu melempar senyum kecil sebelum kembali fokus pada layar televisi.

"Kalau begitu gaun dan jasnya saja yang berwarna putih."

Kalimat itu membuat Namjoon menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Matanya segera menatap Seokjin. Namja berpundak lebar itu duduk dengan dagu yang ditaruh ke atas bantal. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam _remote_ televisi dan mengganti channel.

"Aku akan memakai jas hitam. Memainkan piano nanti, lagu Wedding Dress oleh Taeyang. Uh, tapi yang benar itu _wedding suit_? Atau lebih baik Wedding March saja seperti pernikahan biasanya?"

Namjoon segera menutup buku di tangannya setelah memberi tanda. Ia berjalan ke arah Seokjin, kemudian duduk di lantai depan hadapan namja itu.

"Kemudian kalian akan memiliki anak, yang sama pintarnya denganmu. Aku akan berusaha memenangkan hatinya dengan memberi banyak mainan dan buku."

"Kau sungguh berharap itu terjadi?" tanya Namjoon pelan. Tangan Namjoon meraih _remote_ di tangan Seokjin dan menaruhnya di lantai. Perlahan ia mengambil bantal di pelukan Seokjin dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bukankah semua orang seharusnya seperti itu? Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya, Namjoon. Jika saat itu datang, jangan ragu untuk melepaskanku..." jawab Seokjin. Kedua matanya sedikit berair, namun senyum kecil masih ia berikan untuk namja di hadapannya.

Tangan kanan Namjoon meraih pipi kiri Seokjin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Aku tidak perlu mempertimbangkan apapun, sayang. Sejak awal aku sudah memilihmu untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu sekarang, di masa depan nanti, dan selamanya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan penyesalan atau apapun itu."

Tetesan air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipi putih itu. Namjoon hanya tersenyum, antara sedih dan heran. "Bodoh, kenapa menangis?"

"Maaf. Hanya saja aku terkadang bermimpi hal seperti itu. Kau memakai jas putih menunggu seorang wanita dengan gaun putih di altar. Aku memakai jas hitam, duduk di depan piano, dan hanya bisa tersenyum untukmu. Dalam hatiku, terkadang aku merasa lebih baik seperti itu."

Namjoon beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke _night stand_ di samping kasur. Seokjin hanya menatap pergerakan Namjoon dalam diam.

"Tadinya aku pikir kita baik-baik saja seperti ini. Jadi aku tidak pernah mengungkitnya lagi..." ucap Namjoon sambil kembali berjalan ke arah Seokjin. Ia berlutut di hadapan namja itu dan meraih tangan kanan Seokjin.

" _Marry me_ , Kim Seokjin?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon, lalu tangan kanannya yang telah tersemat cincin putih. Tanpa terasa air matanya kembali mengalir setelah sempat terhenti tadi.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau menunggu jawabanku dulu baru memasangkan cincinnya..." ucap Seokjin berpura-pura kesal.

"Tapi kau tak akan menolak kan?"

"Aku yang bodoh kalau menolakmu." Seokjin segera memeluk Namjoon, merasakan hangat tubuh namja itu meresap ke tubuhnya sendiri. "Maaf dan terima kasih."

Malam itu, dan malam-malam selanjutnya, mimpi buruk itu tak lagi muncul dalam mimpi Seokjin.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

A/N: First Namjin ff! Kesampaian juga nulis Namjin, meski cuma drabble dan remake doang. But, I absolutely love this couple beside MinYoon in BTS!

Last, mind to review?


End file.
